


On n'emplume pas les anges

by Chapaf



Series: Des histoires de mecs [2]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Angel Wings, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Piercings, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour sauver Autumn et lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite avec Tohr, Lassiter a tout sacrifié : son futur, sa liberté...<br/>Quand la femelle revient sur Terre, toute le monde au manoir est là pour célébrer ce miracle dans la joie. Tout le monde sauf Saxton qui, entre regrets et espoirs brisés, aurait aimé avoir plus de temps.<br/>Mais les anges ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac, Lassiter en particulier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On n'emplume pas les anges

**Author's Note:**

> La voilà enfin cette nouvelle épilogue à Histoire de Mecs (bien qu'elle puisse se lire et se comprendre sans avoir mis le nez dans le pavé !). Ouais j'ai pris mon temps, mais l'inspiration a pris le sien pour pointer le bout de son nez.
> 
> Sinon, on y retrouve un peu mes doudous habituels, bien sûr, mais je crois qu'il était surtout temps de vous en dire un peu plus sur la destinée de Saxton et de son emplumé. 
> 
> Cependant, tout un tas d'avertissements avant de vous lancer : j'ai tout juste feuilleté attentivement le tome sur Tohr (tout en faisant l'effort incommensurable d'en lire la fin et le début pour cette fic). Donc je ne vous parle même pas de me lancer dans la série de JR Ward sur les anges déchus...  
> Alors tout le canon se rapportant à Lassiter, bah bof quoi... Quant à Saxton, tout me vient de la fic de Vanessa Caos (la Qhuay dont j'ai encore mangé le titre) et qui a su faire de ce personnage une petite merveille.  
> J'ai donc les infos de base, mais je risque de piétiner allégrement tout le reste. Et comme ma seule référence angélique récente est Castiel de Supernatural, vous risquez de subir un cross-over involontaire pour toute la partie bigoterie.  
> Voilà, vous êtes prévenu(e)s. À vous de voir si vous me suivez toujours sur ce terrain-là !
> 
> Niveau musique, je vous conseille l'Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen, mais la version de Rufus Wainwright (ma préférée) pour toute la première partie. Pour la seconde, Knocking on heavens doors de Gun'n Roses (vous comprendrez pourquoi très vite XD)... 
> 
> Une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Lassiter est un ange déchu qui, pour espérer un jour retrouver son statut et sa place aux Cieux, s'est vu confier la mission de remettre sur pieds Tohrment, un ancien Frère de la Dague Noire dévasté par l'assassinat de sa _shellane_ et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Pour libérer les âmes de ceux-ci coincés dans l'Entre-Deux, le guerrier doit réapprendre à aimer pour pouvoir les laisser partir. C'est dans les bras d'Autumn, une femme aussi abimée par la vie que lui, que Tohr trouvera le réconfort.

Lassiter, quant à lui, trouve bien plus qu'il aurait pu espérer au manoir de la Confrérie. L'ange arrogant apprend à connaître et à apprécier ces vampires luttant courageusement pour défendre les leurs. C'est aussi là qu'il fait la connaissance de Saxton, un brillant avocat au service du roi. Durant des mois, l'ange et le vampire se livrent à un petit jeu de cache cache, entre faux semblants et non-dits.

Mais quand arrive le soir de la cérémonie pour les défunts, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ce soir, je vais offrir tout ce que j’ai pour vous sauver, toi et Tohr. Même si je ne suis pas certain que ce sera assez.

 

Lorsque Lassiter voulut franchir les portes blanches de l’Au-Delà, laissant Autumn derrière lui avec pour seule compagnie l’écho de ses paroles, la femelle s’accrocha à son poignet pour le retenir. Elle murmura son prénom d’une voix suppliante, mais il se contenta de lui tapoter les doigts pour la rassurer avant de poursuivre sa route.

Pour tenter de préserver le bonheur de ses amis, il consentait à cet ultime sacrifice. Sa liberté, sa rédemption, sa grâce et ce futur qu’il avait rêvé de passer auprès de Saxton… Il allait abandonner tout cela pour que ces vampires qu’il avait appris à aimer comme ses frères ne connaissent pas une nouvelle tragédie.

Tout ce qu’il espérait, c’était que son Père, le Créateur de toute chose, le laisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui permettre de plaider sa cause. Rien n’était moins évident. Quel genre de dieu accepterait les présents d’un ange déchu quand ceux-ci n’avaient de sens que pour lui-même ?

Avant de franchir les portes baignées de cette lumière diaphane qui lui avait tant manqué, Lassiter évoqua une dernière fois le visage de Saxton, l’odeur du mâle, ses cheveux de blé mûr, la douceur de sa peau et l’intensité de son regard qui lui défendait d’approcher.

Quelle connerie ! C’était tout lui ça. Quelques mois passés sur Terre depuis sa Chute qui l’avait privé de tout contact avec ses semblables et voilà qu’il se mettait à imiter ces fichus mortels. Un ange avec des émotions… On aurait tout vu. Dire qu’il avait même réussi à s’amouracher de ce type qui, pour couronner le tout, n’avait jamais voulu de lui. Si au moins son rejet rendait les choses moins difficiles…

Mais l’idée de ne jamais revoir le mâle qui avait toujours refusé de lui céder envoya une drôle de pulsation en lui et il sentit sa Grâce se figer en un flot dense. Même le vent céleste qui ébouriffa ses plumes au moment de passer la Porte Blanche ne parvint pas à étouffer ses regrets. C’était une drôle de chose pour lui de se dire qu’il avait manqué de temps.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Autumn qui le contemplait, immobile et pleine d’une triste résignation. Lassiter soupira. Voilà ce que c’était de vouloir jouer les anges gardiens…

 

***

 

La cérémonie de passage pour la s _hellane_ défunte de Thorment s’était achevée quelques heures plus tôt. Alors même que les âmes de Wellsie et de leur enfant étaient emportées vers l’Au-Delà par une colonne de lumière divine, Tohr avait vu la femme qui lui avait réappris à vivre lui être arrachée à son tour.

Le seul à réagir avait été ce foutu emplumé. Tous les guerriers s’étaient retournés au cri qu’avait poussé Lassiter dans le Sanctuaire quand il avait compris que Wellsie ne serait pas la seule à être libérée ce soir-là. Automn serait enfin lavée du péché de son suicide et serait emportée loin de son mâle. Sur le moment, personne n’avait compris pourquoi l’ange aux multiples piercings s’était rué vers la femelle et certains avaient même essayé de l’arrêter. Mais Lassiter avait plongé dans le faisceau si semblable à cette clarté aveuglante qui l’embrasait parfois, se laissant happer par celui-ci en même temps qu’Autumn.

Personne n’avait eu le temps de réagir tandis que la femelle et l’ange étaient aspirés vers les Cieux, ne laissant qu’une constellation de particules dorées dans leur sillage.

 

Abasourdis et désarmés, les guerriers avaient fini par quitter le Sanctuaire, se réunissant dans le hall du Manoir où ils entouraient désormais leur Frère effondré. Thor ne laissait pourtant aucun d’eux l’approcher et personne n’avait idée de ce qui pourrait apaiser leur ami qui venait de perdre simultanément les deux femmes qu’il ait jamais aimées.

Dans la confusion, personne ne prêta attention au vampire blond qui s’était approché d’eux, alerté par le vacarme. Saxton n’étant pas présent à la cérémonie, il avait dû se contenter des bribes d’informations glanées auprès de Blay qui s’était précipité aux côtés de son ami John, à peine moins mal à point que son père adoptif.

 

Saxton pâlit en apprenant la disparition de l’ange. Il voulut parler, dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi qui puisse masquer son désarroi, mais ses lèvres demeurèrent scellées tandis que l’odeur de sa détresse saturait l’air autour de lui.

_Lassiter… Il… bredouilla-t-il enfin.

_On n’en sait rien, répondit Blay avec toute la compassion dont était capable le garçon au grand cœur. Putain, Sax… Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en attirant l’avocat dans son étreinte de guerrier.

Saxton se laissa aller dans les bras puissants tandis que Blay tentait maladroitement de réconforter cet homme qui avait été son premier amant. De lui, le guerrier roux ne connaissait que sa détermination et la douceur avec laquelle il l’avait guidé sur le chemin de l’acceptation pour faire de lui le mâle qu’il était aujourd’hui.

Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il retournait entre Saxton et Lassiter, mais il aurait été difficile d’ignorer les attentions assidues dont l’emplumé aux piercings dorés avait poursuivi le vampire blond durant des mois. À sa connaissance, Sax n’avait jamais cédé à cette cour pressante. Pourtant il aurait si simple pour lui de se noyer dans l’étreinte lumineuse de cet enfoiré arrogant, au moins pour oublier tout le mal que Blay lui avait fait par ses sempiternelles hésitations. Il ne savait donc pas ce qui avait décidé l’avocat à repousser les avances du guerrier céleste, mais ce dont il était sûr c’était que la disparition de celui-ci venait de semer la confusion et l’angoisse dans l’âme de son ami.

Il le serra plus fort, espérant apaiser Saxton. Mais quand il le relâcha, l’avocat était toujours aussi pâle et il nota qu’à aucun moment ce dernier ne lui avait rendu son étreinte. Celui-ci se recula d’un pas pour s’adosser au mur couvert de boiseries du grand hall sans se soucier de voir son impeccable costume se froisser.

 

Blay crut que son ami allait se laisser glisser jusqu’au sol quand les portes du manoir s’ouvrirent avec fracas pour laisser passer Butch et Vishous. Tous se retournèrent vers les deux guerriers qui encadraient de leurs hautes statures une frêle silhouette vêtue d’une robe blanche. Un sourire contagieux illuminait le visage jovial de l’Irlandais tandis qu’il désignait du doigt la forme agenouillée de Tohrment.

Quand John posa une main l’épaule de celui-ci, le guerrier mit un moment à relever la tête, ses yeux incapables de faire le point sur la mince silhouette qui semblait flotter vers lui. Quand il réalisa enfin qui était la femelle qui lui tendait les bras, le Frère se figea un instant avant de se relever d’un bond. Il courut vers sa compagne et l’enveloppa de son étreinte, comme pour l’y abriter, ne parvenant pas à croire qu’elle lui ait été rendue.

Des exclamations d’allégresse explosèrent dans le grand hall quand les Frères parvinrent à en croire leurs yeux et tous entourèrent le couple enlacé. L’Irlandais passa même un bras autour de la taille de son _hellren_ tandis qu’il souriait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. À circonstances exceptionnelles… V accepta sans rechigner cette marque d’affection publique.

Pourtant le large sourire se fendilla un peu quand les yeux noisette se posèrent sur Saxton demeuré en retrait. Indifférent à la liesse générale, l’avocat fixait sans les voir les lourdes portes du manoir comme s’il attendait qu’à tout moment quelqu’un d’autre les franchisse. Le flic se tourna dans cette direction avant de comprendre et il fronça les sourcils.

Vishous sembla remarquer aussitôt le changement d’humeur de son mâle, mais il n’eut pas le temps de l’interroger. Tout le monde s’était tu dans tandis qu’Autumn commençait à raconter l’incroyable vérité à propos de son retour parmi les vivants.

_C'est Lassiter, bredouilla-t-elle. Lassiter… l’ange… il m’a sauvée…

Tous, y compris Tohr, la fixaient avec des yeux ronds et elle dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour leur faire le récit des derniers événements.

_ Il a dit qu’il allait offrir tout ce qu’il avait pour nous sauver, toi et moi…, conclut la femelle, des larmes d’émotion contenues dans ses yeux.

_Mais il n’avait pas dit qu’il serait enfin libéré de sa promesse une fois cette affaire finie ? bougonna le flic sans comprendre, son regard inquiet allant d’Autumn à Saxton qui ne disait toujours rien, le visage plus décomposé que jamais.

_Il… Il a échangé son futur et sa libération pour que je puisse revenir, déclara alors la femelle dont la voix vacillait. Il s’est sacrifié pour nous.

_Il a fait ça ? Ce putain d’ange a fait ça ? bredouilla Thor, incrédule, ses mains verrouillées à celles de sa femelle.

_Oh merde, jurèrent à voix basse certains guerriers tandis qu’un silence fait de recueillement et de respect s’abattait sur la petite assemblée.

 

À part V, personne de vit que l’Irlandais s’éloignait du petit groupe suspendu aux lèvres de la femelle miraculeusement revenue à la vie. D’une démarche un peu pataude, le flic marcha vers Saxton qui se tenait très droit dans un coin du hall, sa posture si raide qu’elle en était à la limite de la rupture. À mesure qu’il se rapprochait du mâle blond, il se sentit intoxiqué par l’odeur de sa douleur.

Gros-Dur se planta devant cet avocat discret qu’il avait appris à connaître un peu au hasard d’un feu de cheminée, un soir de doute. Butch avait hérité de son ancien boulot une sale image de ce genre de mecs, mais Saxton était différent. Discret, efficace et droit, le vampire aux allures de playboy était vraiment un mâle de valeur à ses yeux, peut-être même bien un ami qu’il ne comptait pas laisser sur le bas-côté.

Aussi, le gigantesque guerrier avait-il l’air plus bourru que jamais avec ses épaules tendues et ses poings enfoncés dans les poches de son jean.

_Hey mec, interpella-t-il l’autre vampire de sa voix cassée.

_Je… Ça va aller, tenta piteusement de mentir Saxton en levant les yeux vers le flic.

Son expression trahissait bien sûr sa douleur, mais aussi la surprise de découvrir que le compagnon de Vishous ne prenait pas leur amitié naissante à la légère. Le brun semblait mortifié de ne pas savoir comment lui apporter son soutien.

_Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il néanmoins. Jamais j’aurais pensé qu’il… Enfin, tu vois. Merde, ça me fait mal de l’admettre, mais c’était un mec bien au fond. C’était…

_Un ange ? proposa l’avocat avec une moue de dérision qui cachait mal son amertume.

_Ouais, un foutu ange, répéta le flic, la voix enrouée. Même s’il faisait tout pour nous emmerder et qu’on s’en rende pas compte.

Il vit un rire étranglé mêlé d’un sanglot secouer la carrure frêle de l’avocat et il ne put que comprendre son désarroi. Il était le seul au manoir à savoir ce qu’il en était vraiment des sentiments de son ami, à savoir que Saxton s’était dédié à cet enf… emplum… à l’ange.

Quand Butch l’avait découvert, il ne mesurait pas encore à quel point l’engagement des mâles de la Race était total. Puis V avait été enlevé et tous les instincts du flic s’étaient déchaînés.

Bien entendu, toute cette histoire d’hormones ne pouvait se substituer à la construction d’une véritable relation. Saxton l’avait prouvé, refusant de se livrer pieds et poings liés à son inconstant prétendant, essayant de préserver un peu de son amour propre. Mais la biologie l’avait bien baisé, et aujourd’hui il souffrait comme un damné d’avoir perdu celui dont il avait désespérément cherché à se protéger. Savoir que cette issue avait été inéluctable n’apaisait pas pour autant la douleur.

 

Butch glissa un regard lourd de sens en direction de son mâle. De l’autre côté de la pièce, un peu à l’écart de la liesse, Vishous fumait son éternel tabac turc en l’observant attentivement, comme s’il savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son flic. L’Irlandais se perdit dans les yeux de diamant. Il avait été si près de le perdre, d’abord quand les _lessers_ l’avaient enlevé, puis quand lui-même avait été capturé par l’Omega.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu’il ressentirait si son mâle lui était arraché par une putain d’intervention divine. Ce qui n’était jamais exclu connaissant sa connasse de mère.

 

Ses pensées revinrent à Saxton qui était toujours adossé à son mur. La tête du blond était renversée en arrière, révélant l’arc exposé de sa gorge pâle. Le mâle avait les yeux clos et le flic dut se pencher pour s’assurer qu’il respirait bien. Le mec avait l’air de déguster bien comme il faut…

Il aurait voulu en faire plus pour celui qu’il avait appris à considérer comme un membre de cette maison bien qu’il ne soit pas un guerrier comme la plupart de ses amis. Sax avait du courage et de la dignité. Et il semblait si terriblement seul, perdu dans sa douleur au milieu de la liesse et des promesses chuchotées par Tohr à sa femelle, celles-ci flottant jusqu’à eux par intermittence.

_Je vais rentrer chez moi, finit par chuchoter le vampire blond, puisant dans les dernières réserves de sa dignité pour se redresser.

_T'es sûr ? demanda Butch avec inquiétude. Wrath ne dira rien si tu veux pieuter ici ce soir.

_C'est gentil, mais j’ai besoin d’être seul. Dis… Dis au roi que je le contacterai demain.

_Ok, mec. Fais gaffe à toi, conclut le flic en lui serrant l’épaule en un geste de réconfort maladroit.

 

***

 

Avant de quitter le manoir, Saxton sentait qu’il lui restait quelque chose à faire. D’une démarche lourde, il traversa le hall jusqu’à se trouver devant la porte de la bibliothèque, déserte elle aussi. Même les _doggens_ s’étaient joints à la fête.

S’assurant que personne ne le suivait dans sa retraite, l’avocat poussa la lourde porte de bois ouvragée. L’odeur familière du vieux papier et des reliures de cuir le prit presque par surprise. C’était beaucoup trop… normal, alors même qu’il avait l’impression que le monde s’était figé sur son axe.

Il s’avança et referma la porte, avant de rester immobile pendant un long moment. Un bon feu de bois crépitait dans la cheminée, pourtant la pièce avait perdu toute chaleur. Il n’y voyait que les spectres de ses souvenirs glacés errant tout autour de lui.

Il se renvoyait penché sur ces vieux grimoires que le roi lui avait demandé de traduire, le dos raide et les yeux brûlants d’avoir cherché à déchiffrer les pattes de mouche délavées. Il avait été si concentré qu’il n’avait même pas entendu l’ange entrer dans la bibliothèque. Quand l’avocat avait relevé le nez de ce qu’il était venu à surnommer « les Tables de la Loi », il avait été surpris de découvrir un inconnu en train de l’observer avec un sourire arrogant. L’homme avait tout d’une rock-star avec ses nombreux piercings au visage et ses étranges cheveux bicolores. Saxton s’était demandé si sa couleur d’origine était le blond ou le noir tant il était impossible de distinguer laquelle était une coloration. Et pour cause, puisque la longue chevelure était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus naturel, comme il l’avait appris plus tard.

Saxton avait d’abord cru à un intrus avant de se rappeler qu’il était au manoir de la Première Famille, repaire de la Confrérie de la Dague Noire. Personne ne pénétrait ici sans qu’un des Frères en soit averti. Surtout quand tout ce qui semblait intéresser l’importun était de se poser sur l’accoudoir d’un fauteuil crapaud pour regarder un juriste déchiffrer de vieux parchemins.

_Je peux vous aider ? avait fini par demander Sax de sa voix posée aux inflexions aristocratiques.

_Ça se pourrait bien, avait répondu le mystérieux étranger sans se départir de cette moue charmeuse qui avait fait hurler toutes les alarmes personnelles du vampire.

Le timbre de sa voix était terriblement rauque, comme si elle n’avait pas servi depuis des années. Et pourtant elle vibrait d’une puissance contenue. Tout dans l’allure de l’homme criait à la désinvolture et à la débauche, mais un quelque chose d’éthéré dans son maintien avait immédiatement fait résonner une corde sensible au plus profond du vampire.

Saxton avait beau être un brillant avocat qui avait forcé la _Glymera_ à plier devant ses compétences, il n’en avait pas pour autant oublié ses aspirations d’artiste. Et toutes les fibres de son être avaient vibré devant la perfection d’une telle beauté. C’était comme si l’homme projetait cette image de voyou pour tenter de dissimuler cette majesté qui vrillait l’âme de Saxton.

 

Et Lassiter, puisque c’était son nom, était doué à ce petit jeu-là. Dans les mois qui suivirent, celui qui s’était présenté comme la baby-sitter cosmique du Frère disparu Tohrment, s’employa à démontrer par tous les moyens qu’il n’était qu’un joyeux drille qui se foutait de tout et ne cherchait qu’à se distraire.

Par ailleurs, Saxton n’avait eu aucun mal à croire que l’inconnu soit bien un ange. Leur existence n’était pas un secret pour les vieilles familles de vampires. Mais c’était bien la première fois qu’il en voyait un et il comptait bien mettre cette mystérieuse attraction qu’il combattait de toutes ses forces sur le compte du charisme céleste.

Il avait d’abord pensé que le mec s’envolerait à tire d’ailes une fois son protégé remis sur pieds. Puis, grâce aux commérages de Blay et John, il avait appris que Lassiter avait bien peu de chances de repartir chez lui un jour. L’orgueil de l’ange aux piercings l’avait condamné à la chute. Il n’était plus qu’un déchu condamné à expier sa faute dans l’espoir de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son Père.

Mais, dès le début, Lassiter avait affiché son dédain face à cette possibilité.

Lui, se racheter ? Des balivernes de vieux barbu, ouais !

Jamais il ne reverrait ses frères et sœurs dans leur paradis de lumière.

 

Étonnamment, l’être céleste avait utilisé cette certitude pour se faire une place dans cette vie. Et dans le cœur de l’avocat, quoique ce dernier s’en soit défendu jusqu’au bout. Celui-ci refusait de n’être qu’une distraction, un passe-temps docile pour le divin volatile. Et il s’en était félicité quand il avait appris que Tohr consentait à la cérémonie de passage de Wellsie, ce qui signifiait que l’ange en avait terminé avec sa mission et qu’il serait enfin libre de s’en aller. Lassiter touchait au but et Saxton se sentait sombrer.

Il avait envisagé la possibilité de céder au désir de l’ange, ne serait-ce qu’une fois. Après tout, il était désormais un mâle dédié, et ce bien malgré lui. Il ne pourrait plus jamais approcher personne d’autre que ce fichu emplumé. Alors quel mal y aurait-il à se fabriquer quelques souvenirs pour les siècles de solitude qui l’attendaient ? Il s’était repris en se disant que ça ne ferait que rendre l’inéluctable séparation plus douloureuse.

Mais à présent que le moment était venu, il le regrettait. Car, dans un coin de son esprit, il avait toujours caressé l’espoir qu’une fois libéré de sa mission Lassiter puisse revenir pour lui, pour lui prouver que toutes ses belles paroles n’étaient pas que du vent. Sauf que cet idiot n’avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jouer les héros.

Et malgré la douleur déchirante de l’abandon, Sax ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir la fierté l’inonder. Enfin il comprenait qu’il n’avait pas rêvé cette première rencontre durant laquelle il avait cru percevoir tout ce que pouvait avoir de sublime la grâce de cet ange déchu.

 

L’avocat sentit ses genoux le lâcher et il dut se raccrocher au dossier de son fauteuil favori tandis qu’une larme unique roulait sur sa joue avant de se perdre dans le tissu un peu défraîchi. Lassiter allait lui manquer, et pas uniquement parce que le vampire en lui avait choisi de se dédier à cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il repensa à l’arrogance de l’être céleste, à sa sale manie de planquer la télécommande après avoir lancé ses _talk-show_ favoris, à la manière qu’il avait de se rendre invisible pour laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout et surtout là où il ne le fallait pas, à son corps pressé contre le sien tandis que sa voix perlait à son oreille en une énième tentative pour l’attirer dans son lit, à ses failles qu’il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher derrière une façade d’égoïsme, à son… humanité.

Saxton rouvrit les yeux, reprenant pied dans la pièce qui l’entourait. Rien n’avait bougé et il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté planté là. Son regard se posa sur un épais volume relié de cuir. La couverture était vierge de tout titre, alors il se pencha pour le saisir. L’ironie mordante le saisit lorsqu’il déchiffra les lettres gravées sur la tranche. L’avocat partit d’un grand rire qui frôlait l’hystérie tandis qu’une traînée de larmes commençait à déborder de ses paupières sans qu’il puisse ne rien y faire.

Alors il resserra ses doigts sur le bouquin jusqu’à s’en faire mal et se dirigea vers la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse du manoir. Il tira sur la poignée d’un coup sec, sortit et commença à courir dans l’air frais de la nuit, prenant son élan tel un lanceur de poids jusqu’à éjecter cette foutue Bible de toutes ses forces, Dieu seul savait où dans le parc.

Il l’entendit tomber dans un chuintement assourdi par l’épaisseur de la pelouse trempée de rosée. Il s’arrêta, en équilibre instable au bord de la terrasse, à peine essoufflé par son petit sprint.

Le vent nocturne sécha ses larmes, laissant une impression de fraîcheur sur ses joues.

 

Dans l’air flottait l’odeur de la pluie et celle de l’orage, quelque chose d’étincelant, d’un peu électrique et piquant. Mais il devait rêver parce qu’il ne connaissait qu’un seul être sur cette foutue planète qui puisse porter ce parfum de nuage. Et cette créature venait d’être rappelée à son Créateur.

Pourtant, d’un coin de la terrasse parfaitement désert à l’exception d’une chaise pliante oubliée là, s’éleva une voix moqueuse dans laquelle flottait une pointe d’incertitude.

_Tu sais que c’est un horrible blasphème de molester ce bouquin ?

Saxton se figea, écarquillant les yeux pour tenter de percer l’obscurité. Même ses sens de vampire ne lui permettaient pas de localiser âme qui vive sur cette terrasse.

Voilà qu’il devait maboul en plus !

Il soupira en se détournant.

Mais, soudain, il sentit un déplacement d’air juste à côté de lui et des doigts repliés vinrent poser une caresse délicate sur la peau rappeuse de sa joue. Dans un crépitement de lumière silencieux, il vit l’enveloppe charnelle de Lassiter se matérialiser juste devant lui. La haute stature de l’ange le surplombait et la nitescence de son corps illuminait le paysage nocturne d’une aura dorée.

Incrédule, Saxton détailla la perfection rude de ce visage anguleux. Il était prêt à croire à une hallucination, mais la chaleur des longs doigts fins posés contre sa joue semblait tellement réelle… Il leva la main à son tour, passant avec hésitation la pulpe de son index sur les sourcils sombres, traçant le contour des anneaux dorés avant de descendre sur l’arête du nez pour finalement se poser sur les lèvres rouges. L’ange gémit sourdement avant de fermer les yeux. L’éclat solaire de sa peau reflua légèrement et Saxton recula sa main comme s’il s’était brûlé.

Lassiter souleva les paupières et plongea son regard dans celui de l’avocat. Ce dernier recula alors d’un pas et l’ange laissa retomber ses doigts avec une moue d’auto-dérision.

_Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit par balbutier Saxton d’une voix étouffée. Je croyais que… Enfin, Autumn a dit que tu t’étais sacrifié pour eux.

_Il faut croire que c’était mon jour de chance. Et le tien, pérora l’ange en s’étirant avant de lui adresser un clin d’œil aguicheur. Apparemment, c’était un genre de test.

_Un test ?

_Le Vieux a toujours eu un sens de l’humour à chier. Dès que j’ai offert ma liberté pour celle d’Autumn, je me suis retrouvé libre à mon tour. Ah, le coup du chevalier blanc ça marche à chaque fois !

_Alors pourquoi n’es-tu pas revenu avec elle ? demanda l’avocat avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

_Tu t’inquiétais pour moi, Sax ? susurra alors l’ange en esquissant un sourire de mâle satisfaction.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un moment avant de lui tourner le dos, s’éloignant à grands pas.

_Va au Diable, Lassiter, jeta-t-il rageusement.

 

L’ange le rattrapa alors qu’il poussait la porte-fenêtre. Tremblant de colère et d’humiliation, Sax secoua son épaule pour se libérer de l’emprise de son compagnon et se retourna avec la ferme intention de lui en coller une. L’avocat n’était certes pas un guerrier, mais quand la coupe était pleine…

L’ange saisit son poing serré au vol, faisant fulminer le vampire blond dont les yeux étincelèrent.

_Attends, le supplia alors Lassiter à sa grande surprise, toute trace de moquerie ayant déserté le beau visage. Si je ne suis pas revenu directement, c’est que j’avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire de mon futur, expliqua-t-il avant de laisser un sourire enjôleur flotter sur ses lèvres. Mais nous savons tous les deux que je suis joueur ! Alors j’ai pris les paris et je suis revenu ici.

Saxton qui l’avait écouté avec attention se renfrogna un peu plus en entendant ces derniers mots. Lassiter se demanda ce qu’il avait encore pu dire comme connerie. Quand ce satané vampire finirait-il donc par comprendre ce qu’il essayait de lui dire ?

_C'est encore un jeu alors ? grogna Saxton dont les crocs commençaient à pointer sous l’effet de la rage. Une de tes putains de distractions ?

Lassiter contempla son vampire sans comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être distrait par la convoitise. Avec son costume italien gris perle qui moulait parfaitement une carrure musclée sans excès, ses yeux bleus étincelants de colère et ses canines immaculées qui se déployaient sur des lèvres qu’on avait envie de croquer, le vampire méritait tous les qualificatifs les plus élogieux… et les plus sexy.

L’érection de Lassiter devait commencer à se faire évidente dans son pantalon de cuir, celui-ci ne laissant pas grand place à l’imagination. Évidemment Saxton ne manqua pas de s’en apercevoir et le toisa avant de lui adresser un petit reniflement méprisant. C’était le genre de regard qui avait dû paralyser tous ces connards pompeux de la _Glymera_ , se dit l’ange. Son petit vampire n’était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et, à vrai dire, il adorait ça.

 

Redressant le menton, l’avocat se détourna une nouvelle fois pour s’éloigner, comme il l’avait si souvent fait par le passé, laissant l’ange seul avec sa frustration. Mais ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça cette fois. Hors de question !

Alors Lassiter tenta un dernier coup de poker et abattit sa carte maîtresse sans bluffer.

_C'est pour toi que je suis ici, Saxton fils de Tyhm.

Ces mots eurent l’effet escompté puisque le vampire blond se figea au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant et, à ses épaules contractées, l’ange sut que la partie n’était pas encore gagnée. Et que c’était le moment ou jamais de jouer cartes sur table.

_Il m’a proposé de reprendre ma place. J’ai bien réfléchi mais ça n’était plus aussi tentant qu’avant. Je me suis retrouvé devant ces putains de portes et je savais exactement ce sur quoi elles allaient se refermer. Du coup, j’ai profité qu’un abruti avait laissé entrouvert pour filer à l’anglaise, conclut l’ange dans un rire désinvolte tandis qu’il tentait un pas dans la direction de l’avocat.

_Mais, et le Paradis ? L’Éden ? C’est tellement… éloigné de ce qu’on connaît que j’ai du mal à penser qu’on puisse y renoncer, dit lentement Saxton d’une voix qui laissait deviner que ses sourcils s’étaient froncés sous l’effet de la concentration, comme s’il essayait de démêler le vrai du faux dans un cas particulièrement complexe.

_Parce que tu crois que tout est si paradisiaque là-haut ? demanda l’ange amusé et sans doute très satisfait de son petit jeu de mots. Plages de sable fin, eau à 27 toute l’année, garantie sans requins et avec petits angelots en shorty extra-moulant ? Tu veux rire ! Le Vieux est un tel maniaque du blanc qu’on se croirait à l’asile !

_Tu ne veux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ? s’agaça Saxton.

_J'ai été sérieux pendant des millénaires là-haut. J’ai servi, j’ai obéi aveuglément et pourtant ça n’était jamais assez bien, alors j’ai été puni. Du moins, c’est ce que je croyais en arrivant ici.

Saxton lui jeta un drôle de regard par-dessus son épaule, un peu circonspect, comme s’il était étonné de voir l’ange s’exprimer sincèrement, quoiqu’il puisse en dire.

_Mais c’est quand même chez toi…

_C'est là d’où je viens.

_C'est pour ça que tous les soirs tu essayais de t’envoler ? Pour retourner là-haut ? demanda franchement Saxton.

L’ange le regarda un instant, bouche bée, toute trace de frivolité évanouie.

_Comment tu… Quand est-ce que… bafouilla-t-il.

_La première fois, c’était par hasard, avoua l’avocat. J’ai vu une drôle de lumière sur le toit. J’ai compris que c’était toi quand tout le paysage s’est mis à briller comme en plein jour. Au début j’avais un peu peur de finir carbonisé, mais j’ai vite remarqué que ça ne me faisait rien. Le lendemain, je suis revenu à la même heure, et puis le jour d’après…

_Pourquoi ?

_Au début, à cause de la lumière. J’ai passé ma transition il y a plus de deux siècles, expliqua Saxton sans détour, et le jour me manque encore. Alors je venais regarder le paysage autour de toi. J’avais envie… de le dessiner.

 

Si Lassiter fut surpris par cet aveu, il n’en montra rien. Mais en deux pas, il fut presque collé au dos de l’avocat qui semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter son regard dans le grand miroir qui leur faisait face, posé sur la cheminée. L’ange en profita pour observer le reflet de son vampire, nimbé par la clarté chaleureuse des flammes qui projetaient des ombres orangées sur le visage mélancolique de Saxton.

_Pourquoi tu ne t’es jamais montré ? le questionna-t-il doucement en se penchant à son oreille, frôlant les boucles blondes d’une caresse aérienne.

_C'était très… personnel. Je n’aurais même pas dû être là, souffla le vampire en inclinant la tête pour approfondir le contact, presque malgré lui.

_Mais ?

_Mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. C’était tellement triste.

_Triste ? Parce que tu ne reverras plus jamais le soleil ?

_Parce que même si tu savais que c’était inutile d’essayer de t’envoler, ça ne t’empêchait pas de recommencer chaque nuit. Tu savais que tu n’avais rien à faire ici, que rien ne t’y retenait, acheva Saxton dans un murmure douloureux.

Lassiter soupira, comprenant enfin pourquoi le vampire l’avait rejeté de toutes ses forces. Avec un petit rire de dérision, il posa son front sur son épaule avant de parler.

_C'était ma maison… Ma famille. Je n’avais rien connu d’autre. Vu de là-haut vous sembliez si… fragiles, agités par vos émotions mortelles. Méprisables dans vos désirs grossiers et égoïstes.

Contre lui, il sentit le vampire se crisper, mais il le supplia silencieusement de le laisser terminer en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse.

_Et puis j’ai appris à vous connaître. Toi, Tohr, Autumn, et même ces enfoirés de Frères. Et ça n’était plus pareil. Vous aviez des visages, des noms, des espoirs. Et j’ai commencé à me sentir bien parmi vous, à trouver une nouvelle place.

_Ça ne t’empêchait pas d’essayer de tenter de t’envoler tous les soirs, remarqua Saxton en espérant que le ton de sa voix ne sonne pas trop comme un reproche.

_Je suis un connard arrogant, tu le sais, ricana l’ange. Refuse une sucette à un môme en la lui laissant sur le haut du bar, et regarde-le essayer de sautiller comme un débile pour l’attraper. Il n’a même plus envie de la putain de sucette à la fin, il ne sait même plus pourquoi il la voulait. C’est juste une question d’orgueil.

 

À sa grande surprise, Saxton se mit à rire. Ça n’était pas encore un de ceux qui renversent tout sur leur passage, mais c’était le plus naturel que l’avocat ait eu en sa présence. Cette pensée réchauffa sa grâce qui circula en lui avec plus de fluidité qu’elle ne l’avait fait depuis longtemps.

_En fait, tu n’es qu’un gamin capricieux… le taquina Sax.

L’ange laissa échapper un soupir faussement vexé avant de répondre au rire de son compagnon, se penchant dans son cou pour y déposer une lente traînée de baisers humides. Pour la première fois, le corps du vampire blond ne se raidit pas dans ses bras. Au contraire, Saxton se laissa un peu plus aller contre lui, appuyant son dos contre le torse large de Lassiter qui accueillit son poids avec un sourire victorieux.

Il continua de semer baisers et caresses du bout de la langue sur la peau hérissée de chair de poule jusqu’à ce que l’avocat reprenne la parole d’une voix ferme, quoiqu’un peu hachée par le désir.

_Alors tu vas vraiment rester ?

_Il semblerait bien, répondit Lassiter en le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

_Longtemps ? demanda l’avocat en plongeant un regard plein de retenue dans le sien tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l’ange.

_Au moins jusqu’à ce que tu ne puisses plus me supporter, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle, se penchant déjà pour voler un vrai baiser à Sax.

Celui-ci l’arrêta d’une main posée sur ses lèvres.

_Et après ?

Lassiter allait répondre, mais il fut distrait quand un doigt agile commença à jouer avec l’anneau qui entourait sa lèvre inférieure. La chaleur qui ne l’avait pas quitté envahit alors toute sa grâce tandis qu’il crevait d’envie d’enfouir cette phalange taquine dans sa bouche en une promesse de tout ce qu’il comptait faire expérimenter à son petit vampire. Ce qu’il tenta de faire, mais le doigt s’envola tandis qu’un sourire espiègle s’étirait sur le visage du beau blond, arrachant un gémissement de dépit à l’ange.

_Alors ? insista Saxton.

Mettant à profit ses capacités angéliques pour bouger plus vite que ne pouvait l’appréhender son compagnon, il se rua sur lui et le ceintura de ses bras.

_Après ? Il faudra que je plaide ma cause pour te prouver encore et encore que je suis le meilleur coup que tu auras jamais, monsieur l’avocat, répondit Lassiter avec un sourire arrogant avant de s’emparer de la bouche de Saxton.

 

L’ange s’était tellement habitué à voir le vampire lui résister, se battant à chaque fois contre son propre désir, que sa soudaine docilité l’inquiéta un peu. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur la nouveauté de la sensation parce que tout à coup l’avocat se mit à le dévorer comme si toute retenue l’avait quitté.

Bordel, il savait bien que le beau blond cachait une nature passionnée et décidée sous ses airs de juriste implacable, mais il n’avait jamais imaginé le découvrir aussi… mâle. Le vampire ne lui concédait rien, s’abreuvant de lui comme si une digue s’était finalement rompue. Ses longs doigts d’artiste étaient d’une force surprenante tandis qu’ils s’enroulaient autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Rien qui puisse blesser l’ange, mais assez pour lui rappeler que même un vampire aussi distingué que Sax pouvait laisser sa nature bestiale prendre le pas.

La luxure envahit tout son être à cette idée et il crut que sa grâce allait se mettre à bouillonner au sens propre, jusqu’à enflammer son enveloppe charnelle. À l’heure actuelle, il devait s’illuminer comme une putain de guirlande de Noël. Sauf qu’il s’en secouait comme de sa première plume parce que les dents de Saxton venaient de s’agripper à l’anneau de sa lèvre, tirant doucement dessus, avant que sa langue vienne apaiser le léger picotement d’une caresse sensuelle.

Il resserra sa prise sur la taille souple de l’avocat, faisant crisser la soie de sa chemise tandis qu’il s’immisçait sous son veston. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa et il ouvrit la bouche. Saxton en profita aussitôt pour envahir la cavité tiède de sa langue. Lassiter vint à sa rencontre et il ne fallut pas longtemps au vampire pour découvrir la petite boule dorée qui ornait la sienne. Ce fut son tour de gémir tandis qu’il s’employait à découvrir les contours du bijou, traçant une ronde brûlante autour tandis que l’ange le laissait faire, amusé et échauffé.

Quand Saxton se décida à relâcher sa bouche, trop essoufflé pour poursuivre, Lassiter se pencha à son oreille pour la lui grignoter du bout des dents.

_Tu aimes ce que tu trouves ? questionna-t-il en faisant remonter ses mains sur les côtes du vampire jusqu’à ce que ses pouces entrent en contact avec les tétons érigés.

Sax se contenta de hocher la tête en serrant les dents tandis que les petites billes de chair durcissaient davantage sous les caresses précises.

_Ça tombe bien parce que je compte bien utiliser ma langue sur toi. Partout… susurra-t-il.

Seul un feulement lui répondit quand il mit sa promesse en action, pressant la pointe humide contre les canines désormais érigées du vampire. Le croc qu’il découvrait avec révérence était étincelant et aussi aiguisé qu’une dague, rappel sans détour de la nature de son compagnon.

Lassiter avait toujours su qu’il s’agissait d’un organe particulièrement sensible pour les vampires, mais il était loin d’imaginer à quel point. Tandis qu’il remontait lentement de la pointe acérée jusqu’à la gencive rouge en une caresse délibérée, Saxton dut s’y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à aspirer une goulée d’air et son compagnon sentit des doigts puissants se contracter sur ses épaules, à la limite de la douleur.

La sensation manqua de le faire décoller, mais ça n’était encore rien à côté de celle du corps de l’avocat qui vint à la rencontre du sien, s’écrasant de toute sa taille contre lui. Au travers de l’agaçante épaisseur de ses vêtements, il sentait les muscles fins jouer contre son torse tandis que l’érection du vampire venait se loger tout contre la sienne.

Un petit rire lui échappa avant qu’il darde à nouveau sa langue, goûtant à l’autre croc déployé. Saxton gronda de nouveau mais, cette fois, Lassiter se retrouva projeté contre une bibliothèque par un vampire submergé par le désir. Les planches de bois vinrent cogner contre le dos et l’arrière du crâne de l’ange qui n’en avait cure, savourant la passion de son compagnon d’ordinaire si plein de retenue. Quand un lourd volume manqua de les assommer, Saxton s’écarta avec un regard de noyé. Il contempla les rayonnages et le corps de l’ange encastré contre le sien, semblant se demander comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire quand le vampire piqua un fard, conscient de s’être laissé emporter. Il le coupa avant que Saxton puisse ouvrir la bouche pour s’excuser.

_Et si on se trouvait un endroit un peu plus privé ? Je n’ai aucune envie que Wrath essaye de me transformer en volaille de Thanksgiving pour avoir saccagé sa bibliothèque.

_Ça me paraît… approprié, acquiesça Saxton.

_Tu as toujours ta chambre au manoir ? demanda Lassiter d’un ton câlin.

_J'aimerais autant mon appartement, répondit l’avocat en évitant son regard.

_Pas tenté par l’idée d’avoir un public ? le taquina l’ange, incapable de s’en empêcher.

_Très moyennement, gronda Saxton. Et de toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

_Que…

Avant que Lassiter ait pu réagir, Saxton se dématérialisa avec un sourire carnassier. L’ange éclata de rire en contemplant l’espace vide dans lequel son petit vampire se tenait encore l’instant précédent. Le mec avait des ressources insoupçonnées. Il allait adorer pervertir cet avocat trop sérieux.

 

***

 

Quelques instants plus tard, l’ange se posa directement dans le salon de son amant. L’appartement de Saxton lui ressemblait en tous points. Tout y était net et contrôlé. Même les livres de la bibliothèque étaient classés par éditeur pour ne pas risquer un écart de taille ou de couleur. Pourtant la pièce n’avait rien d’austère avec ses teintes allant du brun chaud au crème et ses murs sur lesquels étaient accrochées diverses affiches de festivals de jazz.

Mais, pour le moment, Lassiter était bien plus intéressé par le propriétaire que par les lieux eux-mêmes.

_Sax, appela-t-il sur le ton d’un grand méchant loup sacrément lubrique.

_Dans la chambre, lui répondit une voix rauque un peu étouffée.

L’ange se dirigea à l’oreille, la respiration du vampire le guidant à mesure qu’il traversait la pièce et remontait un petit couloir jusqu’à une porte ouverte par laquelle filtrait un filet de lumière tamisée.

 

Lassiter se figea sur le pas de la porte à la vue du spectacle qui lui était offert. Sax avait profité de son avance pour faire disparaître chaussures et chaussettes. Pieds nus, il avait fait glisser son veston de ses épaules et dénoué sa cravate. Le premier bouton de la chemise était ouvert et le mec s’attaquait présentement à ses boutons de manchette qu’il déposa précautionneusement sur la table de nuit.

Avec ses cheveux blonds en désordre et son regard décidé, il avait l’air délicieusement débauché. Lassiter se passa la langue sur les lèvres en un geste inconscient.

_Tu comptes rester à te pourlécher les babines jusqu’au Jugement Dernier ou tu vas me rejoindre un jour ? demanda l’avocat debout à côté du lit.

_Et moi qui pensais que tu étais la patience faite vampire, soupira l’ange.

_Je crois qu’on a bien assez attendu, toi et moi.

_Opinion partagée, répondit Lassiter en claquant la porte de la chambre d’un geste désinvolte.

Saxton le regarda s’approcher de sa démarche féline, une lueur gourmande dans le regard. L’ange se rappela alors que si le mec était aussi novice que lui dans le domaine des relations suivies, il n’en était pas pour autant à son premier rodéo. Jusqu’à l’arrivée de Blay – et de la cohorte d’emmerdes qui accompagnaient le rouquin et son enfoiré de cousin – Sax avait troussé plus que sa part de pantalons.

De l’expérience et un désir trop longtemps contenu. Oh oui ! Lassiter allait a-do-rer ça…

 

Arrivé à portée de main, il attrapa les pans dénoués de la cravate en soie pour finir d’attirer le blond à lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec un regard hautain.

 _Et même maintenant il ne se rendait pas sans combattre ?_ se délecta Lassiter.

Son petit vampire voulait jouer les proies difficiles ? Le sexe de l’ange poussa contre sa braguette à cette seule idée.

De son autre main, il commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche, prenant son temps, un bouton après l’autre, sans quitter l’avocat des yeux. En s’écartant, le tissu dévoila un torse glabre et musclé sans excès, exactement comme Lassiter l’avait imaginé les quelques fois où Sax s’était suffisamment abandonné pour qu’il puisse le toucher. À quelques centimètres de ses doigts, il pouvait sentir la peau du vampire qui dégageait la plus envoûtante des chaleurs. Mais il s’abstint de le frôler, retardant l’inéluctable en une délicieuse torture faite d’anticipation. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour poser la main sur ce mâle qu’il était hors de question de précipiter les choses. Il comptait bien le savourer en gourmet.

Arrivé au dernier bouton, il tira d’un coup sec sur la chemise pour en dégager les pans avant de s’attaquer directement au ceinturon. Saxton déglutit et ferma les yeux, sa tête légèrement inclinée vers l’arrière. Lassiter suivit la courbe de sa gorge d’un regard gourmand. En y voyant palpiter une veine, il se prit à regretter de ne pas être un vampire lui aussi. Il crevait d’envie d’y enfoncer ses dents, goûtant et marquant son compagnon comme sien dans le même geste.

À la place, il se contenta d’attaquer le bouton de sa braguette avant d’en baisser la fermeture d’un seul geste, laissant s’échapper un sexe tendu à peine masqué par le fin boxer de soie. Lassiter se garda bien d’y toucher et releva les yeux pour contempler son mâle dans toute sa perfection. Si Saxton avait eu l’air débauché quelques minutes plus tôt, désormais il était carrément lubrique.

 

Putain, si Paradis il devait y avoir, ça devait ressembler à ça ! Enfin presque, parce qu’il lui restait deux ou trois trucs à faire pour pouvoir pleinement savourer le septième ciel.

Et, pour commencer, il entendait bien se repaître de la saveur de cette peau crémeuse. Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux parfumé de la clavicule. Sous l’odeur fraîche de son eau de toilette, s’épanouissait celle du mec, quelque chose de racé comme un bois précieux, du Santal peut-être…

Lassiter laissa courir ses lèvres un peu au hasard sans s’attarder, explorant en aveugle jusqu’à ce que son esprit dessine la cartographie du torse ferme. Il finit par tomber sur un téton sombre qui arrêta tout naturellement la course de sa bouche. Saxton retint une respiration qui acheva de se coincer dans sa gorge quand l’ange darda sa langue avant d’en appliquer le plat sur le petit appendice, y faisant rouler son piercing, métal tiède contre chair brûlante, une bille faisant rouler l’autre.

Ce jeu l’amusa jusqu’à ce qu’il sente les hanches de Sax onduler contre les siennes, le vampire ne semblant pas plus à même de retenir ses mouvements que ses grondements. Avec un sourire satisfait étouffé contre l’épiderme souple, l’ange se laissa descendre un peu plus, agaçant un moment le nombril plat.

Contrairement à son corps, celui de Sax était vierge de toute marque ou de tout bijou et, étonnamment, cela le ravissait. Rien ne venait s’interposer entre lui et son festin.

 

Achevant son mouvement, Lassiter s’installa à genoux devant l’avocat qui rouvrit alors les yeux. Sa haute stature surplombait l’ange, mais il avait pourtant l’air d’être complètement à sa merci. Ce dernier pensa alors que son Père avait définitivement un truc en tête quand Il avait décrété que les hommes Le prieraient à genoux. Vieux pervers…

Sax, quant à lui, ne semblait pas être en mesure de mener un questionnement théologique. Si les mains de Lassiter ne s’étaient pas posées sur ses hanches pour en contenir le mouvement, il aurait cherché depuis longtemps à s’enfouir dans la bouche arrogante, forçant l’ange à tenir toutes les promesses de ses yeux blancs.

Pourtant, si joueur soit-il, ce dernier savait que son vampire était à bout de patience. Avec espièglerie, il attrapa l’élastique du boxer noir entre ses dents pour le faire descendre lentement, son souffle effleurant le pénis révélé à son regard dans le même mouvement.

Quand Lassiter enfouit son nez contre la peau douce des testicules pour humer l’odeur intime de son mâle, Saxton lâcha une bordée de jurons aussi imagés qu’inattendus de la part d’un homme aussi distingué. Mais l’ange adorait faire craquer ce vernis d’éducation qui, il en était convaincu, dissimulait tant et plus.

_Tu as une queue magnifique, ronronna-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui du vampire. Je pourrais l’adorer toute la nuit.

À sa grande surprise, Saxton trouva la force de plaisanter tandis qu’il enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux de Lassiter.

_Je croyais que le Créateur avait des règles strictes concernant l’idolâtrie ?

L’ange ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de hausser un sourcil aguicheur tandis que sa langue commençait à tracer un chemin humide depuis la base du sexe engorgé jusqu’à sa pointe où perlait une petite goutte translucide.

Ayant remarqué que son piercing ne semblait pas laisser le vampire indifférent, il décida de pousser l’avantage et s’en servit pour suivre doucement le tracé de la veine principale, le faisant rouler de part et d’autre. Parvenu au sommet, il cueillit la saveur de son mâle de la pointe de la langue avant d’enfouir la bille métallique dans la petite ouverture.

Saxton jura de plus belle et s’agrippa aux longues mèches bicolores pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

_Hey, reste avec moi, petit vampire, s’amusa Lassiter en soufflant doucement sur la couronne rougie.

_Rassure-moi, articula difficilement l’avocat, ce n’est pas au Paradis qu’on vous apprend ce genre de trucs ?

_Je pourrais te surprendre, répondit Lassiter avec humour. Mais, et toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à craquer pour les accessoires…

_Je pourrais te surprendre aussi, se contenta de répéter Saxton avec un sourire mutin.

_Je n’attends que ça, roucoula l’ange.

 

Saxton le regarda un moment sans bouger, l’autre homme toujours agenouillé devant lui, avant de reculer d’un pas. D’un mouvement d’épaule, il fit glisser sa chemise qui tomba au sol en une petite flaque avant de tendre la main vers son compagnon pour l’aider à se relever. Quand ce fut fait, l’avocat se détourna pour aller s’étendre sur le lit, le plantant là.

Lassiter l’observa un instant, le sourcil relevé, avant de tenter un pas dans sa direction. Sax l’arrêta d’un geste.

_Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il à l’ange d’un ton rauque.

Celui-ci eut un petit mouvement de surprise avant de se reprendre. Petit vampire voulait jouer ? Voilà qui lui convenait parfaitement. Pour un peu, il regrettait presque de ne pas être plus couvert pour faire durer un peu le spectacle.

D’une simple suggestion mentale, il lança la chaîne hi-fi qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre. L’avantage d’être un ange, c’est aussi de ne pas avoir à s’emmerder à chercher la bonne station. Le lecteur commença immédiatement à diffuser le morceau qu’il avait en tête.

Saxton lui adressa un regard qui signifiait quelque chose comme « sérieusement ? » quand les premières mesures de _Knocking on Heaven's door_ résonnèrent dans la pièce. Du moins, le regarda-t-il ainsi jusqu’à ce que Lassiter commence à onduler sur le rythme calme de la musique. Les gestes de l’ange étaient fluides et emplis de sensualité alors qu’il relevait son T-Shirt blanc, dévoilant un torse aux tétons percés de deux anneaux d’or.

Le danseur ne manqua pas l’arrêt marqué sur ceux-ci par son compagnon et, après avoir porté un doigt provocateur à ses lèvres, commença-t-il à tracer des petits cercles autour des bijoux étincelants. Parfois il s’arrêtait pour tirer un peu dessus ou les faire rouler entre ses doigts, tordant l’extrémité du téton en une délicieuse torture. À ces occasions, le regard de Saxton ne manquait jamais de s’assombrir et, presque inconsciemment, la main du vampire glissa jusqu’à son sexe érigé. Lassiter tenta de masquer sa fascination pour le spectacle tandis que son amant se donnait du plaisir au rythme de sa chorégraphie, son poing serré montant et descendant sur sa hampe en une caresse délibérément lente.

 

Une main toujours posée sur sa poitrine, Lassiter entreprit de descendre jusqu’à son nombril où il trouva un nouveau piercing. Il s’amusa brièvement avec avant de reprendre sa route, arrivant bientôt aux boutons de sa braguette. Quand le chanteur martela son « knock, knock, knock », l’ange les fit tous voler d’un coup, libérant dans le même mouvement son sexe qui se révéla dans toute sa gloire.

Le regard gourmand de Saxton se posa aussitôt sur l’objet de sa convoitise et Lassiter le vit déglutir quand il réalisa qu’une autre bille dorée couronnait le gland rougi de désir. L’ange adressa un sourire lubrique à son compagnon avant de porter la main à sa propre queue, mimant pour un moment ses gestes.

Quand il passa son pouce sur le Prince Albert pour le faire rouler, il vit le corps de Saxton se cambrer sur le lit et crut que l’avocat allait jouir dans l’instant. Mais celui-ci reprit son souffle et planta son regard dans les pupilles blanches de l’ange. Une fois certain d’avoir toute son attention, le vampire porta deux doigts à ses lèvres avant de les enfoncer doucement dans sa bouche, les enduisant consciencieusement de salive sans jamais lâcher les yeux de son amant dont les mouvements s’étaient faits frénétiques.

Lassiter se sentit entrer en éruption, sa grâce charriant des tombereaux de lave, quand Saxton libéra ses doigts avec un petit bruit de succion avant de les faire disparaître derrière lui.

_Oh bordel de Dieu, jura l’ange en voyant le mec fermer les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

_Laisse donc ton Père en dehors de ça, susurra l’avocat sans rouvrir les yeux, la tête inclinée vers l’arrière.

_Avec plaisir. De toute façon, j’ai réservé la place avant, gronda l’ange en arrachant d’un coup son pantalon pour se diriger en conquérant vers le lit.

Couché sur le flanc, Saxton souleva les paupières pour le regarder approcher, ne faisait rien pour l’en dissuader tandis que sa main droite demeurait invisible derrière lui. En grondant, l’ange dégagea son bras avant de forcer son amant à s’allonger sur le dos, lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

_C'est à moi, tonna-t-il avant de se dégager un instant pour achever de déshabiller le mâle, envoyant voler d’un seul geste pantalon et boxer.

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour s’étendre sur lui et Sax accueillit le contact de leurs peaux nues avec un feulement qui fit pointer ses crocs. Lassiter ne résista pas à l’envie d’y passer la langue avant de voler un baiser dévastateur à son prisonnier.

 

D’un coup de hanche, le vampire vint loger son sexe contre celui de l’ange qui plongea plus profondément dans sa bouche.

_J'ai envie de toi, petit vampire, haleta Lassiter quand il se dégagea enfin.

_Je sais, répondit l’avocat avec une gravité soudaine.

Il tira sur ses poignets pour briser l’étreinte de l’ange et celui-ci le relâcha immédiatement. Bien entendu Lassiter aurait pu faire ce qu’il voulait de lui. Même des guerriers aguerris comme les Frères n’étaient pas en mesure de tenir tête à un soldat céleste. Alors lui, petit avocaillon ? C’était proprement risible. Pourtant il avait toute confiance en cet étrange amant pour ne pas abuser de sa supériorité physique sur lui.

Quand l’ange libéra ses mains, Saxton plongea sous l’oreiller pour en retirer une petite bouteille, vestige d’une session solitaire au creux de son lit. Avec un regard entendu, il fourra le tube dans la main de son compagnon.

_Tu es sûr ? s’enquit néanmoins Lassiter avec une expression de sérieux rarissime sur le visage arrogant.

_Ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas été passif, commença Saxton avec un regard hésitant. Pas depuis… Pas depuis…

Lassiter l’arrêta d’un geste tandis qu’un grondement de rage à peine contenue roulait dans sa gorge.

_Je sais, dit-il simplement tandis que l’avocat ouvrait de grands yeux.

_Comment est-ce que… commença Saxton avant de secouer la tête. Non, ça n’a pas d’importance en fait.

Il s’interrompit en voyant l’expression qui s’était emparée du visage de son amant. Tout son corps était baigné d’une clarté intense, comme si sa grâce cherchait à s’échapper de son corps, formant un halo presque tangible autour de lui. La blancheur céleste avait totalement envahi les pupilles de l’ange et Saxton pouvait sentir sa peau crépiter contre la sienne. En appui sur ses bras tendus, Lassiter était l’incarnation de la fureur divine. Pourtant le vampire ne ressentait aucune peur. À vrai dire, il s’était rarement senti aussi en sécurité que plaqué contre ce matelas par un ange visiblement très remonté. Quand celui-ci prit la parole, sa voix n’était qu’un long grondement chargé de promesses létales.

_Leurs actions les condamnent déjà à la damnation éternelle, mais tu n’as qu’un mot à dire et je…

Ce fut au tour de l’avocat d’interrompre son compagnon d’un baiser. Surpris, le guerrier laissa son halo refluer.

_C'est une très vieille histoire et j’ai déjà eu ma vengeance, déclara doucement l’avocat. Je ne t’ai pas parlé de ça dans ce but.

_Je sais mais…

_Mais rien du tout. Tu ne vas pas gâcher une soirée qui a si bien commencé, dit-il avec un sourire tentateur.

_Si bien commencé ? demanda l’ange, narquois.

_Bon, d’accord, le début laissait franchement à désirer…

_Tu veux dire qu’il était à chier, ouais…

_Mais je trouve qu’on a plutôt bien redressé la barre.

_Ça tu peux le dire, gloussa Lassiter en pressant son érection qui, ayant un peu diminué durant leur petit aparté, commençait à reprendre des proportions intéressantes.

_Et je croyais que tu avais envie de moi ? lui susurra l’avocat en agrippant l’une de ses boucles d’oreille avec ses dents pour la mordiller.

 

Lassiter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il mesurait parfaitement la valeur de ce qui lui était offert ce soir-là. Ou peut-être pas… L’ange était habitué aux révélations cosmiques, aux voies du Seigneur et autres mystères divins. Pourtant l’ampleur de ce que lui offrait son mâle était sur le point de le laisser sans voix.

Personne n’avait jamais aimé Lassiter à ce point. En fait, personne n’avait jamais aimé Lassiter. Point barre. Les anges n’avaient pas été créés pour être aimés, ni même désirés, mais seulement pour obéir aveuglément, sans que rien ne puisse questionner leur loyauté. Le seul présent qui leur était fait était celui de la vie. Un être de pure conscience qui n’habitait son enveloppe charnelle que pour les besoins de sa mission.

Mais la Chute avait changé tout cela. Et, sans rien attendre de lui – plutôt le contraire à vrai dire – ce vampire qui se tordait de désir sous ses caresses était assez dingue pour s’offrir à lui. Saxton avait même pleuré pour lui. C’en était presque un miracle et l’ange s’était presque attendu à voir les larmes se métamorphoser en flocons immaculés.

 

Pour cacher son émotion, il enfouit sans visage dans les cheveux de blé mûr, humant leur parfum tandis qu’il laissait leurs deux corps s’apprivoiser en une danse sensuelle. Il referma alors ses doigts sur la bouteille que Saxton avait glissée entre ses doigts et commença à se laisser glisser le long du corps dévoilé. L’avocat avait envoyé toute notion de pudeur aux orties et gémissait sans relâche sous les caresses de son compagnon.

Quand ce dernier parvint au niveau du ventre ferme, Saxton écarta docilement les cuisses pour que son amant puisse s’y installer. Lassiter ne perdit pas de temps en taquineries sachant que Sax avait lui aussi atteint ses limites. Il se dépêcha d’étaler une généreuse quantité de lotion sur ses doigts avant de balancer le tube plus loin sur le lit. Saxton feula et se cambra sur les draps quand la bouche moqueuse de l’ange fondit sur son sexe pour l’engloutir voracement.

Tandis qu’il s’employait à le distraire de ses lèvres, Lassiter laissa ses doigts errer à la recherche de cette intimité créée pour l’accueillir, lui et lui seul. Quand il la trouva, son amant se raidit. Mais il prit le temps de le caresser doucement, le tentant sans relâche de ses mains et de sa bouche jusqu’à ce que ce soit Saxton qui le supplie de s’aventurer plus loin en lui.

Lassiter n’était pas ange à refuser une telle invitation, et ce fut avec délectation qu’il laissa son index glisser dans l’étroit anneau de muscles. La crispation de Saxton ne dura qu’un bref instant avant que l’ange trouve exactement ce qu’il cherchait, faisant glapir le vampire.

Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, il ajoutait un second doigt afin de continuer à préparer consciencieusement son amant. Sax semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps, se contentant de geindre sous les assauts répétés de l’ange, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant convulsivement sur les draps.

Quand celui-ci commença à égrainer son nom en une lente litanie un peu décousue, Lassiter relâcha le sexe tendu. Saxton poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais celui-ci fut de courte durée, car la langue de l’ange se joignit à ses doigts, festoyant de ce qui lui était offert et traçant les contours rosés avec la bille de sa langue.

À cet instant, Lassiter sentit deux mains à la puissance inattendue se saisir de sa chevelure pour le forcer à remonter face à des yeux rendus fous de désir.

_C'est maintenant ! Sinon je te jure que je termine sans toi, feula le vampire, tous crocs sortis.

_À vos ordres, ironisa l’ange, un peu soulagé au fond de lui, car il n’était pas certain de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps à ce rythme.

Quand Saxton fit mine de rouler sur le ventre, l’ange l’arrêta en pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

_Oh que non, mon petit vampire. Tu vas me regarder, comme ça tu seras bien certain qu’il n’y a que moi qui puisse te faire ça. Encore et encore, conclut-il en baissant la voix.

L’avocat déglutit avant de hocher la tête et écarta un peu plus les cuisses tandis que Lassiter se positionnait, sa main guidant son sexe douloureux entre eux. Bientôt il se trouva à l’entrée de son corps, les yeux rivés à ceux de son amant qu’il commença à pénétrer d’une lente poussée continue, ne s’arrêtant qu’une fois profondément enfoui en lui.

_Oh, putain, Sax… grogna l’ange en fermant les yeux pour contrôler la jouissance qui menaçait déjà de le submerger.

_Lass… feula celui-ci en agrippant à ses cheveux. Bouge, je t’en supplie…

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

_Si je bouge maintenant, tout s’arrêtera très vite.

Saxton prit deux grandes respirations et lui laissa en tout et pour tout une dizaine de secondes avant de commencer à rouler des hanches, recherchant la friction. L’ange céda et se retira presque entièrement avant de revenir d’un mouvement ample et profond.

_Douce Vierge Scribe… feula le vampire.

_On avait dit rien que nous deux, gronda l’ange à son oreille et Saxton eut à peine la force de rire tandis qu’une nouvelle vague de plaisir le soulevait.

Lassiter conserva ce rythme ensorcelant, conçu uniquement pour torturer. Chaque va-et-vient était réglé comme du papier à musique et son refus d’accélérer la cadence rendait le vampire dingue. Celui-ci supplia, gémit, plaida, mais rien n’y fit. L’ange conserva ce rythme jusqu’à ce que ces lentes poussées et la friction contre le sexe de Saxton prisonnier entre leurs deux corps fassent voler le contrôle du vampire en éclats.

Celui-ci hurla tandis que sa fragrance de mâle dédié se libérait de chacun de ses pores, recouvrant l’ange de la tête au pied, l’odeur d’épices sombres se mêlant à celle de sa semence qui se déversait en longs jets sur son ventre. En sentant ce merveilleux mélange, l’ange se figea un instant avant de jouir à son tour, poussant un cri à faire trembler les murs de brique du solide immeuble.

 

_Dédié. Dédié. Saxton s’était dédié à lui._

C’était tout ce à quoi Lassiter était foutu de penser tandis qu’il répandait sa semence dans le corps accueillant de son amant. Il eut l’impression que son orgasme n’en finirait jamais, l’emmenant plus haut que tout ce qu’il avait connu. Le comble pour un ange…

Son beau vampire était sien. Cette révélation, combinée au plaisir presque païen de sentir cette intimité adorée se refermer sur lui comme si elle voulait l’aspirer, le mit à genoux.

Merde. Lassiter avait appris à prier pour adorer, pour obéir, pour quémander parfois. Mais c’était bien la première fois qu’il voulait remercier. L’odeur d’épices sombres pénétrait jusqu’au plus profond de sa grâce, le marquant irrévocablement. Et c’était la meilleure putain de chose qui lui soit arrivée de toute son interminable existence.

 

Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela lui prit pour redescendre des hauteurs de l’orgasme, toujours est-il qu’il consentit à revenir sur terre pour se glisser avec précaution hors de son compagnon, regrettant aussitôt l’étreinte gourmande de son corps.

Saxton n’avait pas l’air moins secoué, car tout ce que l’avocat put faire ce fut de lui adresser un regard comblé et lointain, comme si lui aussi avait décollé très loin de ce monde. Sans même se préoccuper de son état, le vampire se contenta de rouler sur le côté en suivant le mouvement de l’ange qui s’était allongé de manière à lui faire face. Dans une posture d’abandon total, il se contenta de se blottir dans les bras de son amant en fermant les yeux.

 

Lassiter le regarda faire, bouchée bée. Le vampire se comportait comme si tout cela était foutrement naturel et qu’ils ne venaient pas de vivre une expérience qui secouerait toute leur existence. Alors l’ange haussa les épaules. Après tout, Sax devait avoir raison. Ils étaient ensemble, en sécurité, et rien ne les pressait qui ne puisse attendre le lendemain.

Il passa donc son bras sous la nuque de son amant tandis que, d’un mouvement de son autre main auréolée de lumière, il les nettoyait tous deux, effacement presque toute trace de leurs ébats, laissant juste assez de sa semence au creux de son vampire pour le marquer comme sien.

Saxton ouvrit un œil curieux en sentant son torse redevenir aussi lisse qu’à la sortie du bain.

_Pratique ça, bailla-t-il avant de refermer les yeux.

 

Lassiter eut un sourire tendre devant tant de désinvolture, du moins c’était ce qu’il espérait parce que c’était bien la première fois qu’il en tentait un de ce genre. Et, avant même qu’il s’en rende compte, ses ailes s’étaient pleinement déployées pour venir se replier autour d’eux, les enroulant dans un cocon protecteur.

Saxton frotta sa joue contre le duvet moelleux comme un chaton, allant même jusqu’à émettre un petit ronronnement avant de sombrer doucement dans le sommeil tandis que l’aube pointait à l’horizon et que les volets automatiques de l’appartement se baissaient en silence. L’ange contempla la sérénité qui émanait de son amant et, pour la première fois de sa vie, déplora d’être incapable de le suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

 

***

 

Saxton eut la sensation de se réveiller emmitouflé dans quelque chose d’infiniment doux. Pourtant habitué aux matières les plus délicates, l’avocat aurait été bien en peine de dresser la moindre comparaison tant la sensation dépassait en confort tout ce qu’il avait pu connaître.

Petit à petit, il se laissa glisser des brumes bienheureuses du sommeil pour retrouver son propre corps. Il eut conscience de reposer sur un lit moelleux, tranquillement lové dans la couverture la plus étonnante qu’il ait connue. Il n’osait pas ouvrir les yeux tant il avait peur de voir s’évaporer cette sensation de flotter dans un cocon protecteur. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, quand il n’était encore qu’un _pretrans_ gracile. À cette époque, les lits étaient encore garnis d’édredons rebondis, le ventre rempli d’une bonne couche de plumes d’oie. Il adorait la manière dont la literie prenait immanquablement la forme de son corps.

Les matelas modernes avaient éradiqué cette sensation et il n’était que trop heureux de la retrouver même si ça ne devait être qu’une illusion de son esprit au réveil. Avec un ronronnement de bonheur, Saxton frotta sa joue nue contre cette extraordinaire matière jusqu’à ce qu’une petite plume vienne lui chatouiller les narines. L’avocat se figea.

Une plume ?

Voilà qu’il ne comprenait plus rien. Il y avait bien longtemps que Saxton avait abandonné l’idée de conserver sa vieille literie, depuis longtemps hors d’usage, et avait cédé aux mérites d’une bonne couette. Alors, comment ?

 

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu’il flottait littéralement dans une mer de plumes. Tout autour de lui, souples, tièdes, innombrables et infiniment douces. Elles formaient un rempart quasi infranchissable entre lui et le monde. Sauf que son doux cocon semblait avoir un autre habitant s’il en jugeait par l’inimitable odeur d’orage qui montait jusqu’à ses narines se mêlant à celle, à peine plus diffuse, de sa fragrance de mâle dédié.

Saxton en resta bouche bée un instant avant que tout lui revienne d’un coup. Lassiter, sa disparition, son retour et la nuit passée ensemble. L’avocat jura sourdement tandis que son berceau duveteux se résorbait, lui donnant une vue dégagée sur le corps de l’ange couché à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires au vampire pour comprendre qu’il avait dormi blotti au creux d’une gigantesque paire d’ailes qui était en train de se rétracter. Il le déplora aussitôt tant il s’était senti à sa place entouré de leur douceur éthérée. Il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir les toucher, faire glisser ses doigts dans l’épaisse masse tiède. Avec un petit soupir déçu, il les remplaça par ses couvertures qu’il remonta sur leurs deux corps dénudés.

Face à lui, Lassiter avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir, son souffle régulier jouant parfois avec une longue mèche noire qui pendait sur son front. L’avocat l’écarta d’un mouvement léger, attentif à ne pas déranger son compagnon.

Il comptait bien profiter de ce repos inattendu pour contempler à loisir celui qui était devenu son amant. L’ange était aussi magnifique qu’au premier jour avec ses traits réguliers et son corps de guerrier que rien ne marquait hormis la profusion de bijoux dorés. Il était très différent de Blay, le dernier homme à avoir partagé son lit. Contrairement au vampire roux qui possédait la carrure large des Frères, Lassiter était taillé pour la vitesse et l’agilité, tout en muscles longs et fermes.

Le regard d’artiste de Saxton caressa chacune des courbes, appréciant la perfection des proportions, la puissance des articulations souples, les plats et les déliés du ventre ferme. Même son sexe au repos contre le haut de sa cuisse était magnifique.

 

Une urgence soudaine saisit le vampire. Il était sans doute ridicule de chercher à immortaliser un ange mais, tout à coup, ses doigts le démangeaient. D’un mouvement souple, il se dégagea et, complètement nu, s’approcha de son bureau sur lequel il saisit son carnet de croquis et un fusain noir.

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir combien de temps s’écoula à partir du moment où il s’assit au bord du lit, les yeux rivés sur la forme offerte et ses doigts courant sur le grain du papier. Il traçait, esquissait la forme d’un muscle, effaçait un trait superflu, recommençait, pestant contre son incapacité à saisir la simple beauté de cette perfection.

Saxton regrettait de ne pas être né quelques siècles plus tôt pour se dématérialiser vers la chapelle Sixtine. Il aurait pu secouer un peu les pinceaux de Michel-Ange, histoire de savoir comme le maître avait pu capturer dans l’instant cette étincelle de grâce divine. L’avocat se sentait même ridicule de s’y risquer, maudissant ses maigres talents qui ne lui permettaient pas d’exprimer tout ce qu’il percevait d’absolu dans cette essence angélique.

La lumière. La lumière était capitale.

Il le savait. Alors du bout du doigt il estompait une ombre avant de se demander comment rendre le fait que la lumière ne tombait pas sur la peau immaculée, mais qu’elle en émanait.

En dépit de ses difficultés, il se sentait incapable de s’arrêter. Et, au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures écoulées en quelques fractions de secondes, l’avocat finit par relever le nez.

Écartant le carnet à bout de bras, il le tint de manière à pouvoir comparer son œuvre au modèle. Il resta ainsi un long moment, perdu dans sa contemplation.

_Oui, c’était pas si mal. Cette main ferait un bon début…_

 

Quand il reposa le carnet sur ses genoux avec un grognement de dépit, une voix ironique monta de l’autre côté du lit.

_Je sais que je suis absolument renversant, mais même moi je vais finir par prendre racine si je pose une heure de plus… s’amusa l’ange.

De surprise, Saxton lâcha son fusain qui roula sur le lit, tachant d’une traînée noire le drap clair. Lassiter le saisit et le lui tendit en ouvrant les yeux, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

_Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? bafouilla l’artiste, un peu gêné d’avoir été pris en flagrant délit d’espionnage.

_Je ne dors pas, petit vampire, répondit l’ange avec une moue amusée.

_Jamais ? s’étonna Saxton avec des yeux ronds.

_Jamais…

_Ça en fait du temps libre ! siffla l’avocat.

_Hé, pourquoi tu penses que je passe mon temps le cul posé devant la télé ?

_Parce que ça agace les Frères ?

_Hum, aussi, ronronna l’ange en s’étirant.

 

Le regard que Saxton posa alors sur le corps offert n’avait plus rien de distant ni de contemplatif. L’ange sentit aussitôt le changement d’atmosphère. Mais les mots qui franchirent les lèvres roses que Saxton s’employait à mordiller le surprirent.

_Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai couché avec toi.

_Je t’avais prévenu que j’étais un super coup, plaisanta Lassiter avec suffisance.

_Je ne parlais pas de ça, pauvre crétin.

_Ha bon ?

_Je veux dire… tu es un ange. Un véritable ange…

_Jusque là j’étais au courant.

_Non mais tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire ? babilla Saxton en se levant pour faire les cent pas, abandonnant le carnet de croquis sur le bord du lit.

_Il me semble, s’amusa Lassiter.

Ce dernier roula sur le ventre pour s’emparer du bloc de papier et commença à en tourner les pages avec un regard sincèrement impressionné.

_Mais c’est que tu es sacrément doué, petit vampire.

Saxton haussa les épaules avec modestie avant de reprendre ses allées et venues, indifférent à sa nudité.

_Non, mais je veux dire, reprit Saxton son idée toujours bien en tête, que tu as des ailes, un halo et toute le reste.

_Oui, c’est fourni avec les robes et les sandales à la con, mais j’ai arrêté d’en porter depuis la dernière Croisade. C’était de moins en moins tendance.

L’avocat poursuivit sans se soucier des sarcasmes de son compagnon.

_Je suis sûr que tu as un vitrail à ton effigie quelque part… Merde, tu es un soldat céleste, tu es immortel et tu as vu le naissance du Monde !

_Tu vas me lâcher les plumes avec ça oui ? Je t’assure que ça n’était pas aussi drôle que tu le crois. Entre le moment où ce foutu poisson a eu l’idée de ramper hors du bouillon et celle où Adam a cédé une côtelette, il s’est passé quelques putains de millénaires. Et comme on n’avait pas encore songé à inventer la belote…

_Sois un peu sérieux. Je n’arrive même pas à appréhender ce fossé entre nous !

En soupirant Lassiter s’installa plus confortablement en travers du lit, le menton calé dans ses coudes.

_Bon, on va poser les choses autrement… Quel âge as-tu, petit vampire ?

_237 ans, pourquoi ?

_Imagine un humain lambda. Le mec se promène dans la rue, paye ses factures, ou pas d’ailleurs, élève ses mouflets braillards et se réjouit quand il change de voiture.

_Oui, répondit lentement l’avocat, pas sûr de voir là où son amant voulait en venir.

_Ce mec là, matérialise-toi à côté de lui et explique-lui que tu vas sur ton quart de millénaire, ce qui est par ailleurs l’âge que tu es censé atteindre si tout se passe bien, que le soleil te fait frire et que d’une pichenette tu peux le briser en deux. Bon, admettons qu’il reste assez longtemps pour t’écouter sans aller chercher un psychiatre ou, pire, des fourches… Tu crois que pour ce mec il n’y aura pas un abîme d’incompréhension entre vous ? Merde, quand tu es né ce pays était encore une foutue colonie !

Saxton le regarda, les yeux un peu écarquillés, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

_Laisse tomber, piailla l’ange en roulant à nouveau sur le dos, tu sais que j’ai raison. On n’est jamais certain d’être en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Tu me crois infiniment supérieur ? Qu’est-ce qui te dit qu’un gros balèze va pas se pointer un jour avec toute sa portée pour nous péter la gueule au Vieux et à nous autres Célestes ?

_Disons que ça relativiserait…

_Un peu mon n’veu !

_Mais tu as quand même vu tellement de choses, reprit Saxton en revenant s’asseoir à côté de Lassiter. Qui ne serait pas curieux ?

L’ange lui dédia un sourire amusé avant de se caler plus confortablement dans les oreillers.

_Ok, petit vampire. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_Je ne sais pas, murmura Sax avec l’air d’un gamin planté devant une gigantesque devanture de pâtisseries. Bon, tu as parlé de la côte d’Adam.

_Véridique. Le Vieux vous a enflé direct sur la question des OGM et du clonage. Il n’avait pas tous vos problèmes d’éthique.

_L'arche de Noé ?

_Un vieux rafiot pourri avec deux perroquets un jour de grande marée.

_Abel et Caïn ?

_C'était le mouton de son frangin qu’il avait piqué pour aller l’égorger !

_Les jardins suspendus de Babylone ?

_Ah ça, ça avait de la classe. Une merveille. Franchement, à côté, le phare d’Alexandrie c’était assez minable.

_La destruction de Sodome et Gomorrhe ? demanda l’avocat en plissant les yeux.

_Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le coup du communautarisme, soupira l’ange. Un regrettable malentendu, dit-il en prenant un air innocent.

Saxton lui jeta un regard entendu.

_Hypocrite, va. Néron ? enchaîna-t-il.

_Il était pas aussi malade qu’on le disait ! Au moins au début. Et puis tu aurais vu ces orgies…

_Jésus Christ ?

_Tu crois vraiment qu’on peut tenir un mec responsable de toutes les conneries que racontent les bâtards qu’il sème un peu partout ? Le Vieux s’est juste dépêché de le faire taire et, finalement, deux mille ans plus tard, c’est une affaire qui roule toujours…

_Mais, et le rachat des péchés de l’humanité sur la Croix ?

L’ange se contenta de ricaner.

_Bon, le roi Arthur, Merlin, Excalibur et la Table-Ronde ?

_Ceux-là ils nous ont bien fait marrer pour le coup, s’esclaffa l’ange. Surtout Arthur et Lancelot. Mon cul qu’ils se sont battu pour Guenièvre. Ils étaient trop occupés à… polir leurs épées.

_L'assassinat d’Henri IV ?

_Un scandale. C’était vraiment un gars marrant. Et un saint homme… Tu as déjà vu des portraits de Marie de Médicis ?

L’énumération se poursuivit un bon moment, chaque question récompensée par une nouvelle pique irrévérencieuse de l’ange. Mais Saxton adorait redécouvrir l’histoire de ce monde qu’il observait dans l’ombre au travers du regard cynique de son céleste compagnon. Lassiter avait une manière perverse de ramener les vices humains à leur juste mesure et ce petit jeu amusait beaucoup l’avocat.

_Alors, satisfait ? demanda finalement Lassiter quand le flot d’interrogations s’apaisa.

_Tu plaisantes ? J’en ai encore deux ou trois cents en réserve, mais on risque d’y passer la nuit…

_Tu as raison, beau blond. J’ai des idées tellement plus intéressantes pour occuper notre soirée, dit l’ange en laissant son index tracer un chemin sinueux sur le torse glabre du vampire.

 

Un éclair de luxure traversa le beau visage de Saxton qui sembla prendre conscience qu’ils n’étaient pas plus habillés qu’à leur réveil. Trop occupé à en apprendre plus sur son énigmatique compagnon, il en avait presque oublié que ce superbe mâle était en train de se prélasser comme un fauve entre ses draps. Le sourire gourmand du vampire fit saillir ses canines.

_Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde, miaula l’ange avec une expression grivoise.

_La Vierge Scribe me garde, parce que je finirais sans doute dans votre Enfer pour ça, répondit l’avocat en rampant sur le corps de son compagnon pour unir leurs bouches.

Il le gratifia d’un long baiser sensuel tandis qu’il laissait la friction de leurs corps échauffer un peu plus leur désir mutuel. Lassiter s’employa à le rendre fou en dardant la pointe de sa langue contre ses canines déployées.

Saxton sentit un choc de vingt mille volts le traverser et plaqua plus étroitement son amant contre le matelas pour résister à ce besoin qui le dévorait tout entier de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de l’ange afin de goûter à son sang ou quel que soit le nom de cette substance qui l’animait et qu’il sentait palpiter dans ses veines au rythme effréné de leur désir.

Heureusement pour lui, son attention fut détournée par l’ange qui vint se pendre à son cou pour susurrer à son oreille.

_Tu as peur du blasphème, mon petit vampire ? roucoula-t-il.

_De manière générale ou bien là maintenant ? demanda Saxton avec une pointe d’incrédulité. Parce que si tu veux dire tout de suite, je n’avais pas vraiment envisagé une séance de théologie…

_Non ? Très bien. Parce que tu sais ce qui serait le comble de l’indécence de ton point de vue ?

_Dis-moi, supplia Saxton tandis que leurs sexes roulant l’un contre l’autre menaçaient de lui faire perdre la tête.

_Tu as déjà vu un ange à quatre pattes ?

L’avocat jura sourdement en s’immobilisant, tout son corps relâchant un vague de chaleur tropicale dans la pièce.

_Bon, ce qui serait vraiment obscène ce serait de se trouver une petite église, un joli petit autel, lui conta l’ange. Je te vois d’ici me pencher dessus pour me baiser, le calice d’huile sainte renversé quelque part à nos pieds et leurs beaux napperons brodés tout chiffonnés. Tu ferais trembler l’autel avec tes coups de reins et on remplacerait leurs cantiques à la con par une symphonie un peu plus rock'n roll…

L’ange sentit l’image emplir complètement l’esprit de son compagnon qui relâcha un feulement incontrôlé tandis que sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosait à nouveau pour les recouvrir de la tête aux pieds. Saxton ne sembla même pas s’en apercevoir tant il était perdu dans les brumes de son fantasme. Mais l’ange n’en perdit pas une miette, trop heureux de se prélasser dans la possessivité animale de ce mâle qui était enfin sien.

_Tu me laisserais te faire ça ? réussit à haleter Saxton.

_Plutôt deux fois qu’une !

_J'aurais pensé que tu préférais être celui qui prend l’autre, ironisa l’avocat pour masquer l’éclair de convoitise presque irrépressible qui était en train de le consumer.

_Mes humeurs sont très… versatiles, répondit Lassiter avec un sourire carnassier qui fit étinceler ses dents blanches. Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

_Je crois qu’on va se passer d’église et d’huile sainte, feula Saxton en se dégageant pour faire rouler son compagnon sur le ventre. Pour cette fois…

 

Avec une joyeuse impudeur, l’ange se laissa faire avant de replier les genoux sous son ventre, mettant ses reins à la hauteur de son amant. Il entendit le vampire déglutir tandis que sa main traçait un chemin plein de révérence tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Lassiter en profita pour fouiller le lit défait à la recherche du tube de lotion négligemment balancé la veille. Quand il l’eut trouvé, il le jeta derrière lui, à portée de main de son vampire, avant de se remettre en position. Les doigts de Saxton écartèrent alors les globes de ses fesses et, sans autre préavis, le vampire laissa s’écouler une longue rasade de gel qui dévala directement le sillon lisse.

 

Lassiter apprécia la sensation tandis qu’il sentait sa grâce pétiller d’anticipation. L’ange aimait jouer, de toutes les manières que les hommes avaient pu imaginer. Et celle-ci était une de ses préférées, bien qu’il doute qu’elle ait jamais été aussi délectable qu’elle le serait ce jour. Son vampire était connu pour être un amant fougueux et expérimenté. Sauf qu’à l’avenir, il serait le seul à profiter de ses talents. Il n’était peut-être pas en mesure de marquer le mec de cette manière propre aux enfants de la Vierge Scribe, mais il comptait bien faire savoir que quiconque poserait la main sur lui en serait bien mal avisé.

Perdu dans ses réflexions et les caresses aériennes qui parcouraient sa peau, Lassiter mit un moment à percevoir l’hésitation de son compagnon au moment de le toucher. Il était sans doute temps de lui prouver qu’il n’était pas une putain de relique que l’on adore sans jamais y poser la main. D’une inflexion profane de sa grâce, il plaqua directement l’avocat contre lui, le sexe de Saxton venant se loger pile à l’endroit où il espérait le sentir bientôt.

 

Apparemment le message fut reçu cinq sur cinq, car son indécent petit vampire empoigna son sexe pour tracer les contours de son entrée, étalant le lubrifiant de la pointe de son gland humide. L’ange ne put s’empêcher de gémir quand la main libre de Saxton s’agrippa à sa hanche, le mec semblant se contrôler pour ne pas s’enfouir en lui comme un sauvage, sans la moindre préparation.

_Sax, appela l’ange. C’est le moment ou jamais de voir si la luxure nous vaudra la damnation éternelle.

_Je ne veux pas te faire mal, haleta le vampire d’une voix à peine contrôlée.

Lassiter releva la tête et se tourna pour lui lancer un regard proprement incendiaire par-dessus son épaule.

_Mon adorable incube, cette fois je tiens à te rappeler que je suis un ange. Même si tu voulais me faire mal, tu en serais bien incapable. Alors viens donc goûter un aperçu du paradis.

À genoux entre ses reins, les abdominaux tendus et les crocs déployés, Saxton avait tout du démon de la luxure évoqué par l’ange. Il semblait sur le point d’accomplir quelque rituel païen hérité d’un lointain passé fait de dolmens et de peintures rupestres. Et Lassiter se voyait tout à fait dans le rôle de l’offrande, surtout lorsque le gland épais de son vampire commença à se frayer un chemin dans son corps.

Il s’immobilisa une fois le premier anneau de muscles franchi mais, d’un coup de rein, l’ange l’incita à continuer. La douleur passagère de l’étirement était dérisoire comparée à l’idée de sentir son amant prendre possession de son enveloppe charnelle.

Il n’y avait pas à dire, le Vieux avait eu une sacrée idée quand Il avait décrété que les anges aussi devraient habiter un corps. D’une part, celui-ci contenait efficacement les flux désordonnés de leurs grâces, mais il accentuait aussi l’impression d’une véritable sensation physique. Lassiter habitait cette enveloppe depuis si longtemps qu’il l’avait faite sienne, aussi ressentait-il vraiment l’invasion de Saxton comme celle de son être.

L’avocat grogna comme un fauve quand il fut enfin enfoui jusqu’à la garde. Joueur, l’ange resserra ses muscles intimes sur la queue frissonnante tandis qu’il sentait le courant de sa grâce parcourir sa peau. La sensation fit gémir Saxton.

_Tu aimes ? ronronna l’ange.

_C'est comme si tu… crépitais.

_Moi aussi j’ai quelques tours dans mon sac, se rengorgea-t-il avant d’étouffer un cri de surprise.

Saxton venait de se retirer pour se replanter d’un coup en lui, connectant son ventre avec les reins du mâle en un claquement obscène. Puis il recommença, encore et encore… L’ange se sentit frémir, accueillant le rythme brutal comme seul un guerrier pouvait le faire.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes de ce traitement qui avait couvert leurs deux corps de sueur, il haleta le nom du vampire, presque comme une prière. En réponse, Saxton agrippa ses cheveux avant de se pencher à son oreille.

_Je croyais que tu voulais faire trembler l’autel… mon ange.

 

Le miel dans la voix sirupeuse de son amant menaça de lui faire perdre tout contrôle tandis qu’il sentait sa grâce rayonner tout autour de lui, à peine contenue par son enveloppe charnelle.

_On dirait une étoile, s’émerveilla Saxton tandis que la révérence combattait le stupre dans ses intonations.

_Tu as ta fragrance, gémit l’ange, et moi j’ai ça…

Et, sans prévenir, il lâcha la bride à sa puissance, laissant sa grâce étendre sa conscience bien au-delà de son corps jusqu’à englober celui de Saxton, les unissant plus intimement que si leurs âmes se frôlaient. Ne subsistait plus aucune barrière puisque leurs deux êtres avaient fusionné en une seule entité. Le feulement que poussa Saxton fut aussi le sien et quand ils jouirent, l’ange aurait été bien en peine de dire quel plaisir était le sien tant leurs souffles vitaux s’étaient calés sur le même diapason.

Des émotions qui lui étaient inconnues envahirent l’ange, des sentiments si intenses par leur mortalité qu’ils transcendèrent sa grâce jusqu’à lui faire comprendre la vraie nature de l’humanité et des espèces. Quant à Saxton, pour ce qu’il en savait, le vampire était peut-être bien en train d’appréhender tout ce que l’ange pensait savoir de l’ordre cosmique.

L’image qui les traversa au sommet de l’orgasme fut celle d’un univers à la fois infini et microscopique, toutes les limites cognitives s’en trouvant déformées l’espace d’un instant.

 

Les deux amants n’eurent même pas conscience que la grâce de l’ange réintégrait petit à petit son enveloppe charnelle tandis que la puissance de leurs orgasmes les laissait sur des rivages inconnus. Lassiter se laissa retomber sur le matelas entraînant le vampire avec lui. Celui-ci s’effondra de tout son long sur son dos sans même se rendre compte que les ailes de l’ange qui l’avaient tant fasciné étaient déployées de part et d’autre de leurs corps, seul vestige de cette explosion de pouvoir.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi une éternité, peut-être des heures ou des jours, leur notion du temps à peine plus claire que celle qu’ils avaient eue de l’espace.

 

Saxton fut le premier à se reprendre bien que son corps engourdi de plaisir refuse toujours obstinément de lui obéir.

_Douce Vierge Scribe… C’est toujours comme ça ?

Lassiter commençait à se recomposer une attitude, aussi laissa-t-il échapper un petit rire satisfait.

_Je t’avais dit que j’étais un super coup, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Saxton ignora son sarcasme.

_Alors ce qui vient de se passer…

_Je ne savais même pas que c’était possible, répondit l’ange dans un murmure, déboussolé par sa propre sincérité.

Il sentit le corps de Saxton se détendre contre son dos sur lequel il pesait toujours. Son poids avait quelque chose de rassurant.

_Tes ailes, chuchota alors l’avocat contre sa peau.

_Quoi mes ailes ?

_Elles sont sorties.

_Tu veux que…

_Non, le coupa précipitamment Saxton avant de déposer un baiser timide sur la peau douce d’où elles surgissaient, n’osant s’aventurer plus loin.

_Tu veux toucher ? proposa alors Lassiter, entendant tout ce que son amant ne disait pas.

_Je peux ? s’émerveilla celui-ci.

 

Lassiter se contenta de les faire frémir comme pour l’appeler et Saxton eut l’impression de contempler la surface d’une eau cristalline ridée d’une unique vague. Avec la sensation d’être sur le point de commettre le pire des sacrilèges, il avança doucement ses doigts. De la pulpe de l’index, il frôla une unique plume en une caresse pleine de révérence.

À sa grande surprise, celle-ci se fit translucide et il comprit qu’elle n’était pas composée de barbes comme celles d’un oiseau mais bien d’une infinité de filaments de lumière pure. Ceux-ci scintillèrent doucement à son contact et une chaleur réconfortante l’envahit, un peu comme lorsque l’ange les avait enveloppés de son étreinte céleste.

_L'oreiller te plaît ? railla tendrement Lassiter.

_C'est… Non, je n’ai pas de mots, murmura Saxton en secouant la tête tandis qu’il enfouissait ses doigts dans le duvet épais.

_Tu n’aurais pas des tendances fétichistes au moins ?

_Comme si ça pouvait te faire peur, s’amusa Saxton qui commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de son amant.

_Au contraire, j’adorerais ça… J’ai moi-même un petit faible pour ces jolies quenottes que tu caches trop souvent à mon goût.

 

Le vampire rit doucement en roulant sur le côté, prenant garde d’éviter les gigantesques ailes que l’ange rétracta avant de se tourner vers lui. Saxton eut une petite moue déçue en les voyant disparaître.

_Tu sais que c’est livré de série avec l’emplumé ? se moqua Lassiter. Tu pourras les voir aussi souvent que tu veux…

_Vraiment ?

_Tu en doutes encore ? demanda alors l’ange, une pointe de gravité transperçant son regard blanc.

Saxton prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de secouer la tête négativement ce qui lui valut un murmure tendre de l’ange qu’il ne comprit pas. L’avocat leva un sourcil interrogatif devant l’air supérieur qu’avait pris Lassiter. Celui-ci demeura muet.

_Tu es impossible, soupira finalement l’avocat. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Quoi donc ? le taquina l’ange.

_Tu sais bien que je serais incapable de le prononcer. Est-ce que c’est ta langue… paternelle, je suppose ?

L’ange le regarda une seconde avant d’éclater de rire.

_Méfie-toi, petit vampire. Tu commences à faire des plaisanteries impies toi aussi.

_N'importe qui peut dire que tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi, répondit Sax avec un haussement d’épaules désinvolte.

_Sans doute. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, c’est bien de l’Énochien, la langue céleste parlée par les premiers hommes et oubliée quand chuta la tour de Babel.

_On dirait une chanson qui ne jouerait que sur les tonalités. C’est très aérien.

_C'est parce que nous ne le _parlons_ pas vraiment. Les pensées font vibrer notre grâce et nous matérialisons le concept dans sa plus pure expression, expliqua l’ange qui avait entrepris de jouer avec les mèches de son amant.

Saxton prit une seconde pour imaginer la profondeur d’un tel langage mais renonça, au bord du vertige.

_Tu ne m’as toujours dit ce que cela voulait dire. Et arrête de changer de sujet, gronda le vampire.

Lassiter sourit comme un gamin pris en faute avant de lui adresser à nouveau ce regard empreint de gravité, le seul à trahir les temps immémoriaux qui l’avaient vu naître.

_Je suppose que ce qui s’en rapproche le plus en langage ancien est votre _Nallum_. Mais si je devais le traduire, je dirais « celui que j’ai eu la liberté de choisir », bien que votre langue soit si pauvre en nuances qu’elle doive user et abuser de sous-entendus.

Ce petit aparté linguistique ne sembla même pas atteindre l’esprit de Saxton qui écarquilla les yeux.

_Redis-le, pria-t-il.

_Celui que…

_Non, pas comme ça, l’interrompit l’avocat. Dans ta langue où les mots sont inutiles.

 

L’ange plongea dans le regard de son amant et cette fois il n’utilisa pas sa bouche pour faire résonner les sons mais bien sa grâce, aussi Saxton ressentit-il toute la puissance de ces mots dans sa chair tandis que le chemin d’une éternité à partager se dessinait devant eux.

 

 

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, ça m'a pris un petit moment pour les écrire ces deux-là, par contre une fois que l'étincelle était lancée, je ne vous raconte pas... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer le jeu et ça m'a permis de faire ce dont j'avais envie depuis longtemps : écrire un ange. En plus, il est décalé au possible, donc ce n'était que du bonheur.  
> J'ai encore deux trois idées qui trainent que je n'ai pas pu exploiter les concernant, du coup je ne m'interdis pas de revenir sur eux un de ces quatre... A voir... 
> 
> Sinon, petite correction par rapport à l'annonce faite la semaine dernière. Je posterai bien LV4 mercredi prochain (comme il se doit), mais pas sous le titre annoncé. Il ne me plaisait qu'à moitié depuis le début. Juste un pis aller. Et l'autre jour, bam, c'est venu : LE titre idéal. Donc LV4 paraîtra la semaine prochaine et il s'appellera "Home Run".  
> Et cette fois-ci, c'est définitif !
> 
> Un grand merci à Myriam pour sa relecture attentive et ses suggestions avisées. De gros bisous :)
> 
> Et sinon à mercredi tout le monde.


End file.
